


There's Just Something About You

by breatheaims



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-22 12:45:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2508356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breatheaims/pseuds/breatheaims
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashlyn Harris has a reputation for being a player. She can get any girl she wants any time she wants, or at least, she used to be able to...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've been busy with school, soccer, and USWNT qualifiers. Sorry. I have writers block for everything else but I have a bunch of new ideas written down, so here's one. To continue or not to continue?

"so then, I told Christen that she should play for the NWSL! DUH. Best idea I have ever given her. ooh speaking of Christen, want to hear a joke I told her the other day too?"

"Ashlyn."

No response.

"Ash, did you hear me?"

No response.

"Ash, what the heck are you looking at?!"

Kelley positioned herself in the same direction her friend was in and followed her eyes to the culprit. Bingo.

A beautiful  brunette sitting with a muscular guy and sharing laughter.

"That's who has caught your attention all night? Gee, you're lucky she is cute and actually worth your time." Kelley O'Hara still hadn't gotten a response yet.

"For the love of God, Ash, you need to stop having eye sex with that girl already. I promise if you don't go up to talk to her, I'll drag her over here myself." Kelley rolled her own eyes with sass.

"Chill KO. How do you even know she's gay?" Ashlyn Harris laughed a little bit because she already knew what her friend was going to say.

That never stopped her before.

"That never stopped you before." Kelley remarked, right on cue.

"Well she seems pretty sure of herself. Look at her laughing with that guy. Dang Kel, she just squeezed his biceps."

An eyebrow shot up from the shorter girl. "Ashlyn Harris, does another human being actually make you so nervous to the point where you think you have no chance? Huh." She paused. "I guess there is a first time for everything."

It was the blonde's turn to give a harsh eye roll. "Pfft, please. She doesn't make me nervous."

"Oh yeah?" Kelley challenged. "Why don't you go over there and talk to her then?"

"Well, I mean...I guess. Only cause you've been pestering me about it." The goalkeeper nonchalantly walked over to the girl and the guy chattering away at the other side of the bar. She exhaled and prayed it would go well.

Truth be told, the brunette stranger WAS the first person to ever make her heart want to jump out of her chest. It was a weird, new feeling.

What am I even supposed to say? Ashlyn thought. After a couple minutes, she finally found the courage to speak.

"Hey." Ashlyn Harris extended her hand to the girl. "So I couldn't help but notice you from across the bar: I just wanted to tell you that I think you're quite beautiful, and when I was walking over here, i realized that you...look a lot like my next girlfriend. " She pulled a signature smirk. It always won girls over. Always. She figured it would do the trick now too. 

"Hi." The stranger shook her hand casually, but the contact made Harris' stomach flip.

"You look like you aren't the type to keep girlfriends around for a while." She winked. "I'm not that easy to get, or to lose for that matter."

Ashlyn's heart sank. The man beside the hot girl nudged her a little and nestled his head onto her shoulder and they both laughed again. "Oh shit, please don't tell me that's your boyfriend." The stranger chuckled some more.

"You used the wrong pick up line AND you were assuming? Ooh, and I don't even know your name yet. That's gotta be three strikes already hunny."

Harris was getting out played verbally and it shocked her. She was never used to feeling this vulnerable. It was...surprisingly nice for once.

"I-I uh..." she stuttered for the first time in years.

"However," the girl began. "If you want to redeem yourself, you can start over and introduce yourself and maybe give me your name and maybe your number, then you could potentially start looking like my next date."

"Ashlyn."

She smiled, her deep dimples showing perfectly. It caught the girl's attention immediately. They both blushed a little.

"My name is Ashlyn."

"Hmm, Ashlyn." The stranger repeated it, and the goalkeeper nearly fell in love with the way it was pronounced and came out of her mouth.

"Okay."

She asked her companion beside her for a pen and began scribbling violently on a napkin. When she was finished, the brunette got up and slipped it into the taller girl's shirt pocket.

"Bye Ashlyn." She purposely bit her lips and left with the guy. The keeper almost fell over from sheer infatuation.

The girl had gotten so close to her when she slipped the note in that Ashlyn Harris got lost in the aromatic perfume and the luscious shampoo smell in her hair. Holy cow.

The now feeling very triumphant tomboy sauntered her way back to her table where Kelley was sitting, evaluating the entire thing and letting it all unfold.

"Well? How'd it go?" Ashlyn giggled confidently.

"She voluntarily gave me her number." The blonde pulled out the napkin.

Kelley shook her head and smiled. "geez Harris, you're a womanizer." They fist bumped.

"well, it's getting late. Ill catch you tomorrow." and with that, the defender left the bar. She had somewhere to be in the morning.

After she watched one of her closest friends leave, the Washington spirit goalkeeper actually took the time to pull the napkin out and unfold it to read. She was so thrilled that it was that easy to get her number. She barely even had to try. Ashlyn pulled out her phone to put the digits in.

Her jaw dropped at what the content actually said.

Dear Ashlyn, I bet you thought I gave you my number right? Bummer. I told you, it's not that simple. Try again next time ;) xoxo,

Ali

Well played, Ashlyn thought. Well played.

She spent the entire night mouthing the name to herself. "Ali." There was a ring to it. She liked the way it sounded. She liked it even more when she paired it with her own name.

Ashlyn Harris wasn't used to this. Usually she could get any and every girl she wanted, but this time it was different. She actually had to work for this. She actually wanted to work for this.

The keeper drove home whipped and laid down in bed with a goofy grin. Now the beautiful stranger with a pretty face had a definite name.

Ali.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ash and Ali hit it off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been busy, sorry. I'm working on a lot of new things though since then USWNT is on a hiatus until December.

Ashlyn had blown off traditional movie night with Megan Rapinoe and found her way to the same old bar from the other night. It was a decision that would be deemed unforgivable by the midfielder later, but Ashlyn didn't care too much about it. She was too busy trying to find her dream girl.

She was hoping and praying that she would be able to run into Ali again and actually get her number this time. The beautiful brunette had failed to leave her mind for the past couple days.

She's got to be here. Ashlyn thought. Or at least, she's got to be here soon.

The blonde sat in the exact same spot she always had and kept eyeing the seat she remembers Ali to previously be at. She didn't even order a drink or anything. Just sat there by herself and waited. An hour and a half passed, and Ashlyn wanted to go crazy.

I feel stupid. She thought to herself. What if she's not even coming? It was probably just a one time thing because no one come to bars on a Saturday night after they've gone on a Wednesday already. No one, especially not a pretty girl like her. 

The goalkeeper started to hang her head low. She pulled out her phone and started watching a game to pass the time and occupy her mind. People were filing in like crazy now, and the place was getting packed faster than she could blink.

Several tipsy, annoying girls even came up to her.

"You-come here often?" A red headed girl slurred, stumbling hard to try and touch Ashlyn. "No." She replied, literally shoving the drunk away.

"I could show you a good time dimple face. just gimme a chance."

The red head persisted, throwing herself into the blonde in an attempt to lock lips.

"I don't care."

It went on like this for two more hours with a ton of other people. Normally, Ashlyn Harris would be proud of herself. It was usually a triumphant feeling getting hit on by other cute girls, but this time it was different.

For one, they were seriously all wasted, and two, none of them were Ali.

Ali.

She didn't even get her last name, Ashlyn realized sadly. 

Harris spent time contemplating what that could be too, and whether or not Ali was even her real name. After a while she felt herself going crazy, questioning whether or not she had been dreaming of the girl. Was she real?

When it was nearly midnight, Ashlyn felt a finger tap her shoulder.

"Can I buy you a drink?" The voice asked confidently.

"You're like the fiftieth person to hit on me tonight. No. Screw off. I'm waiting on someone."

The girl sat took a seat beside her nonetheless and crossed her legs with sass, smirking all the way through while doing so.

"Oh yeah Ashlyn? Care to tell me who?"

It seemed all too familiar when it finally hit her. She was afraid to look up and over.

"A-Ali?"

The two locked eyes and it earned Ashlyn a small smile from the mysterious girl.

"so you were saying?"

The blonde eyed the girl sitting beside her and nearly trembled at the beauty. Ali was wearing a sleek black dress, diamond earrings, a matching diamond necklace to go with it, and sexy heels. Her hair was curled and partially put up. Ashlyn could feel her stomach twist.

"You...look...beautiful." Her eyes widened and her jaw tightened. "I mean I was, yeah umm, waiting for you.

Ashlyn Harris mentally started to kick herself. Why was she struggling to formulate simple phrases? This never happened before...

"Oh?" Ali bit back a smirk. She thought she would push her luck a little, she was feeling good. "And you turned down, hmm, what was the number...FIFTY other people for me? Is that right?"

She marveled at the fact that it got the taller girl to blush and scratch her head.

"Yeah...that sounds about right."

"Hmm," the brunette playfully scratched at her chin, pretending to contemplate and ponder as though she was about to make a life changing decision.

"And why on earth would someone like you turn down all these beautiful, drunk people for someone you don't even know? That doesn't seem very orthodox of you, Ashlyn. Besides, what if I didn't come tonight? Then what would you do?"

Every time she said her name, the goalkeeper wanted to fall over and melt into a puddle of mush. It sounded so good coming out of her mouth. She was having a hard time keeping her composure.

"I just, well, there's something different about you." Ashlyn managed.

"I bet you use that line all the time." Ali challenged.

"Well, if you didn't come tonight I would've kept coming. You would have had to return eventually. Besides," Harris was slowly regaining her confidence. "You came. So that's gotta mean something, right?"

"Maybe I just like to drink." The shorter girl casually replied.

The fact that she was matching Ashlyn shot for shot at every phrase she said turned her on a lot. She thrived off of people who could fight her fire with theirs.

"In that case, may I buy YOU a drink?" The tattooed girl tried. She exhaled after she said it, proud for regaining her swagger and flirting game.

Ali smiled mischievously. "Since you asked so nicely, I suppose so."

The blonde pumped her fist in celebration and it got her a chuckle. "Shit I didn't mean to do that publicly, I didn't mean to swear either."

"Do I make you nervous?"

"That's an understatement. You ask a lot of questions."

Ali laughed again, her cheeks glowing a deep pink. Ashlyn thought it was cute.

"Well how else am I supposed to get to know you?"

The point was valid. Ashlyn Harris nodded. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, unless you're asking me for my number. Then no. You have to work a little harder for that." She winked.

"...What's your full name?" The question caught Ali off guard. Nobody that was in to her ever asked her that before, but she had to admit it made her like Ashlyn even more.

"Alexandra Blaire Krieger."

"Well, Alexandra," Ashlyn smiled, her deep dimples showing. Those were always the money maker. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you." She boldly grabbed her hand and kissed it briefly.

"Likewise Ashlyn..." Her voice trailed.

"Harris." Ali Krieger was fully red now, satisfied with the fact that the girl that sat before her understood what she was trying to get at.

"Likewise, Ashlyn Harris."

She returned the favor of kissing her hand and the two talked until the bar closed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ashlyn is left hanging for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this suffices cause I probably won't have time to post another chapter until Friday. Senior year is something. 
> 
> I'm kind of molding Ali mysteriously like Alaska in looking for Alaska. Ha.

"Excuse me ladies, I hate to interrupt you both, but I'm about to close the bar for today and lock up so you gotta go." The bartender was already starting to clean the tables and put things away.

It was nearly five in the morning now. A ridiculous time to be out and about. Ashlyn couldn't believe she had spent all this time just talking to another person. It wasn't her usual way to spend a free night. 

"all right. Give us a minute please." Ali beckoned.

He nodded and walked away to give them a moment to gather their things. "Sure thing miss."

"So um, when can I see you again?" Ashlyn tried. She felt like after the endlessly long conversation they just had, she undoubtedly deserved her number now.

"Whenever you do." Ali smiled. She enjoyed being mysterious.

Ashlyn Harris wanted to pull her hair out. Why was she being so difficult? So persistently difficult! How easy would it be to just write 10 numbers down and fork it over, she thought to herself. Instead, however, the dimple faced girl took a deep breath and formulated a better response.

"You're a conundrum wrapped in a riddle my lady."

"Why thank you, I try." Ali Krieger was giving her nothing and having all the fun doing so. She was a bit shocked at the response though, but the girl approved nonetheless.

"so there's no way I gonna get your number huh." Ashlyn disappointedly asked. She was so sad it sounded like a heartbroken statement.

"I told you, I'm not that easy. Besides you said so yourself that there was something different about me."

"But..."

Ali interrupted her. "We shouldn't keep the guy waiting. Goodbye for now then, yeah?" She was rushing her words. 

Ashlyn couldn't believe it. The two had spent the last five or so hours spilling favorite things, secrets, quirks, and the unthinkable. How could she just leave like this? Jesus Christ she's the queen of mixed signals, the goalkeeper thought. She couldn't control what came out of her mouth next. Her mouth, unfortunately, worked a lot faster than her brain sometimes.

"That's it? You usually just get to know someone for one night and then flake out on them? Okay I know being a player is kinda bad but I've actually been in several serious relationships. Have you...?"

The blonde felt bad as soon as she asked such a harsh and unnecessarily blunt question. She wanted to take it back but it was already too late.

Ali Krieger sincerely looked extremely hurt at the remark. She said nothing. It looked like she was about to cry. Ashlyn wanted to shoot herself right then and there.

"I didn't mean it like that...I-"

"It's fine. I never expect things to end on a high note anyways. I guess this wasn't any different. It was nice meeting you, for the record. You may or may not have just ruined everything. I really did start to like you."

She proceeded to grab her things and got up to leave. Ashlyn Harris caught her arm almost aggressively.

"Ali wait! If you have to say goodbye, this is not how I want it to end. I don't want it to end at all. Oh god. You cannot just leave after you made me tell you I usually binge watch shark week for hours on end when it comes around. No."

Ashlyn was desperate now that she had been exposed and vulnerable for quite possibly the first time.

It didn't phase the brunette at all though.

"If you care about me like you say you do, you'll find me somehow. If it's meant to be, or will be. If not, then well, at least I know I won't go down on your huge list of one night stands."

With that, she offered one last smile full of secrets and got up and left without any other word.

Ashlyn couldn't believe it at all. Was everything she told her last night just a lie? Was there more to her? How much more...? more importantly, What kind of bull shit ass cliche line was that...

She stood up and rushed out of the bar in hopes of catching Ali's license plate or something, but when she swung the door open and looked outside, the streets were quiet and desolate.

Ali Krieger was gone.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Going to a party tonight. Wanted to get this in last night but...that clearly didn't happen. Ugh. I may post another chapter tomorrow. ;)

It had been two weeks and Ashlyn didn't see any trace of Ali. The withdrawal was killing her. Ashlyn Harris had skipped out on parties, hanging out with her teammates, everything she usually did. It was agonizing. She had gone to the bar every night for the last fourteen days, praying that Ali would be sitting confidently with her legs crossed and her swagger high at the same place she always sat.

Of course, the beautiful brunette was nowhere to be found. It was aggravating beyond belief. Nobody ever took up this much space in Ashlyn's mind before. Chasing someone who didn't want to be chased was challenging, but persistent was Ashlyn's middle name. She felt like pure crap knowing that there probably was going to be a future for them. 

Or was there?

Social media is a great thing because it allows people from all sorts of places to connect with each other. Ashlyn Harris, and avid tweeter and as well as an Instagram poster, resorted to doing a little creeping. She felt like she had hit a relatively new low, but at this point, she didn't care anymore because she simply had nothing to lose. 

It didn't take long for the goalkeeper to find heaps and heaps of information on the mysterious girl. Apparently she was a former model alongside her brother Kyle. He was now a professional hairstylist and she, well, did her own thing. Whatever the heck that was. 

Ali kept her Instagram private as well as her tweets, but Ashlyn didn't care. She fearlessly requested to follow her. After doing so, the blonde fell asleep. She was 100% positive she would not be able to deal with the agony of waiting for an answer from such a beautiful person any longer. 

"Ash, don't stop..." Ali moaned in her ear, all the while leaving her mark all over her back. She wasn't afraid to do a little damage. Ali Krieger was sure Ashlyn wouldn't be able to walk tomorrow morning either. The brunette pulled the blonde back up and kissed her hungrily, moaning shamelessly into her mouth and biting on her bottom lip.

As Ashlyn Harris proceeded to slide her fingers in and out of the brunette's core, she felt bites at her neck. Bites that weren't baby bites. Ali didn't play like that. 

They were rough, super obvious, will-be-there-on-your-neck-for-about-two -weeks types of hickeys-Ashlyn's favorite. She longed to be dominated sometimes. This was the first time. Generally when the goalie hooked up with someone, she did all the pleasuring. It was hardly ever the other way around. It was different and she loved it. Before Ali reached a climax, however, she flipped the taller girl over and licked her ear. 

"I bet I can get you to cum in seconds."

The rasp and determination turned Ashlyn Harris on so much. 

"I'd like to see you tr-" Before she could finish, the mysterious girl had two fingers inside of her already, and the response was spontaneous for both of them.

"Oh my god Al..." She moaned persistently as Ali Krieger began to down on her. Ashlyn grabbed handfuls of the sheets and held on for dear life, her body arching in a way she never thought she could. 

"Ash."

"Ash."

"ASH."

"ASHLYN."

"ASHLYN HARRIS!!!"

It took several tries to get the Washington spirit star to wake up. Alex Morgan had to practically scream in her ear and shake her awake. "Ashlyn! Hi! Umm..."

She struggled to find a nicer way to ask her question. 

"Yeah? Huh? Hi Alex...when'd you get here?" Ashlyn was full of surprise.

"Err...Were you...were you having some wet sex dream about someone...?"

The girl with all the tattoos finally gained proper consciousness and woke up. "I...huh?" She stared at her blue eyed teammate in disbelief. "What are you talking about?"

Alex Morgan chuckled. "I came in here like twenty minutes ago and you were moaning someone's name. I called your name several times but you wouldn't wake. Care to explain?"

Ashlyn blushed. "The real question is what are you doing here?"

"Rude." Morgan laughed again. "I just wanted to hang out and see how you were doing. Now stop avoiding the question and explain."

"Well I met this girl..." Ashlyn Harris began. "She's so beautiful dude. Like I actually see myself in a relationship with her. The thing is, she's playing super hard to get and I haven't seen her where she usually goes on Friday nights anymore. I just requested to follow her online but..." She checked the status. "Nothing." The blonde sighed sadly and Alex had never seen her friend so down about a girl before. She wanted to giggle at the situation, but the hot player was legitimately hurt. 

She wrapped her arms around her. "What's her name?"

"Ali." Ashlyn took the time to pronounce it slowly, as if saying it too fast would make her lose sight of it all together. "Ali. Krieger."

"Ali Krieger...why does that name ring a bell..." Alex contemplated for a moment, undisturbed. "Krieger...does she have a brother?"

"Yeah. Some dude named Kyle." As she said it again, Ashlyn realized it made sense. Kyle. That was probably the guy that was with Ali the other time she was at the club. The ripped guy whose biceps she was clinging onto.  _That's why she pulled at me for assuming,_ Ashlyn thought.  _Damn. I see._

A lightbulb went up in baby horse's head. "Kyle! Kyle Krieger the sexy hairdresser!! I know where he works. His barber shop is kinda cool. I went there once with Servando before we broke up. Maybe she's hanging out there?"

That brought a huge grin to Ashlyn Harris' face. There was hope now. 

"You're freaking amazing A Morgs. Can I have the address?"

The striker frowned a little. "You don't want me to go with you?"

"Hate to break it to you Alex, but Tobin isn't gonna be there." She flashed a smirk which earned her a playfully punch in the gut. 

Alex Morgan rolled her eyes and wrote down the address. "I should have never told you I was in love with her."

"You're right." Ashlyn laughed.

"Whatever. Good luck." She gave her friend a thumbs up before grabbing a couple snacks out of the fridge and leaving. "Tell me how it goes."

"Thanks alley cat."

"By the way," Alex Morgan peeked her head back in when she was already half way out of the door. "You owe me."

"I got you." 

With the slip of paper in her hand, Ashlyn Harris put on her favorite wardrobe and took off in her car to the Kyle Krieger's workplace. 

_She better be there_ , Ashlyn hoped, crossing her fingers the entire way.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so I got into the whole Instagram thing...follow me @loudmindquietsoul
> 
> also if you can tell me from what show I pulled the "It'd be rude to turn you down" from, we can be bffs.

The drive and journey to find the girl of her dreams seemed to last an eternity. Ashlyn was nervous. Beyond it actually. She felt her hands shake at the wheel and she just couldn't understand why. It was just Ali. _Just Ali. Just the girl she wanted to take on a date and maybe brush fingers with Ali. Ali, Ali Krieger. The girl who wouldn't let her make any moves. Ali. Ali I can hold my own Ali. Ali I had a sex dream about her and moaned in my sleep Ali. Damn, I'm already whipped._

As the GPS sufficiently guided her to the place, she pulled in cautiously and slowly. Her heart was practically about to fly out of her chest. Ashlyn Harris stepped out of the car even slower and locked it several times just to be sure. Paranoia was controlling her now too, apparently. 

_Oh god. What if her brother is some super over protective dude? I can hold my own right..._ Ashlyn worried.  _No shit I can hold my own! I'm Ashlyn Fucking Harris._

The door opened and the bell rang, catching Kyle's attention immediately. There was absolutely no one in the store except for him. 

"Hey, welcome to-..." He bit back a smirk. "Oh. Something tells me you aren't here to get your hair cut." 

_He remembers me,_ Ashlyn thought. _Oh god. I don't know if this is good or not. I hope it is. That means Ali has talked about me right?_

"Uh...I...you must be Kyle." Smooth, Ashlyn Harris mumbled to herself. Real smooth. Ugh. Fuck. 

The sexy hairstylist laughed. "Yep. I am the Kyle Krieger, welcome to my salon. You must be looking for my sister."

...was this a set up? Ashlyn looked around for an Ashton Kutcher. There was no way he would catch her off guard today.

_Wait, there hasn't been an episode of Punk'd in years._

"Umm...is it that obvious? I wanted to get her number awhile back but she wouldn't give it to me. I didn't know where to find her so..."

"So you creeped online." Kyle chuckled, finishing her sentence off for her. "And it seems like you found me."

Ashlyn Harris flushed an embarrassingly deep shade of red. "Right..."

Kyle Krieger was having too much fun interrogating the said to be player. He wasn't gonna stop just yet. "do you even like my sister? Or are you just planning to play her?" 

The young goalkeeper couldn't believe her ears. How could someone so bluntly ask that the way he just did? 

"I...she's the first person I actually want to date and keep around..." She managed. "I-I mean I-"

Kyle pretended to contemplate as if he were the one making the decision of whether or not Ali could date her. 

"Uh-huh. And how did your last relationship end?" The muscular man continued his questioning. 

Ashlyn gulped and answered with brutal honesty. "I dumped her."

"I see. And can I get a copy of your health records? I gotta make sure you don't have HIV or some-"

"Kyle, I think you can stop." Ali emerged from the back room giggling. "I think you've scared her enough. That last question was a bit overboard." 

"You sure about that Al? I haven't even asked if she can handle your pony slay." Kyle bared his white teeth. "Anyways, I'll be in the back if you need me. If you leave just flip the sign on the door to open."

_...the hair place was specifically reserved for me after all. How does she always manage to stay one step ahead of me? Oh she's good_ , Ashlyn thought. 

Before she could regain her composure, the brunette was standing face to face with her, inches apart. Ali was in sweats and a t-shirt, no make-up on, and her hair was thrown into a messy bun. Ashlyn bit her lip and swore she had never seen such a better sight in her entire 29 years of existence. 

"Hi."

"Hey...Ali." All the blonde wanted to do was to grab her and kiss her right then and there, but she couldn't. 

"So I guess you might want me a little bit huh?" Ali Krieger closed up the tiny bit of space entirely. 

"I...yeah. I went every day to the bar in hopes of seeing you, but you were nowhere to be found."

Ali beamed. "I know. Kyle's best friend owns that bar. That's why I go there so much. It's like a second home to me, as weird as that may sound. It's a great hang out. Anyways, yeah... He told me everything. I guess I should give you a chance now huh?"

"Well, if you don't, I might die...and considering that I will die for you, it would be rude to turn me down." Ashlyn managed. 

"Hmm..." Ali hummed. She let the silence linger for a while before speaking again. "Ashlyn?"

"Y..yeah?" 

"You got a little something on your lips." 

As Ashlyn looked down, she was met gently by a kiss. Ali leaned in with just enough force to where Ashlyn could smile against her lips and possibly win her heart. She smelled Ali's perfume, almost mentally jotting the scent down in her head. 

The brunette pulled away even though Ashlyn Harris desperately wanted her not to. She almost had the urge to grab her chin and tilt it back into her gently again. "You can't go around telling your friends that 'that hot girl' finally kissed you. I know how you are. I've dated a couple guys like you." Ali laughed at herself for saying it. 

"Hey! A girl can change. Besides, I bet I'm a lot cuter than any boy you've ever dated, Alexandra." Slowly but surely, Ashlyn was regaining her ability to smooth talk. Thank god, she thought. The ridiculed goalkeeper wasn't sure how much more tension she could've taken. She watched Ali blush, the redness quickly spreading all across her face. 

"What?" Ashlyn's dimples showed fearlessly now. 

"You're cuter than anyone I've ever dated period." Ali offered. 

"I can say the exact same thing about you. In fact, hey Ali, you're cuter than anyone I've ever seen in my entire life."

"OH GET A ROOM!" Kyle yelled from the back, containing his laughter.

The two girls giggled a little as well. "What's the deal with your brother anyways? He was putting me on the hot seat earlier...Thank god he's your brother too. Phew, I seriously did think he was your boyfriend that one night." Ashlyn wiped away some sweat dripping off her forehead.

"He's just overprotective." Ali explained. "SHUT UP KYLE, Don't make me get Scott!" The shorter girl yelled. Ashlyn looked at her in confusion.

"Scott is Kyle's boyfriend. Boy toy. I don't even know. Kyle is a very fickle person who doesn't like to settle down that easily either, kinda like you."

"HEY," Ashlyn mentioned again. "A girl can change for someone who's as perfect as you."

"Ah what a mistake you made to call me perfect. I'm nowhere near that. I appreciate you trying hard though." Ali winked. "How about we get out of here before my brother comes to play 50 questions with you again?"

Ashlyn Harris linked her hand with Ali Krieger's.

"I thought you'd never ask. A date, shall we call it?"

That got Ali beaming. "Don't push it, Harris."


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay! I've been busy with school and enamored with Reagan from Faking It...

Ashlyn wanted to take Ali to the beach, but she continuously rejected because, and she reasoned, "her body was a temple that Ashlyn Harris had not gained the right to explore."

Instead, she had to settle for coffee and a pastry. It was her week off from soccer duties anyways, so a little sweet treat here and there was definitely not going to kill her.

They made their way to a small cafe and took a seat in the outdoor setting to take in the beautiful weather. Though it was mid November, the weather was still around 59 degrees and sunny, just the way Ashlyn liked it.

Ironically they both ordered the exact same thing: a blueberry muffin and an ice cold coffee...at the exact same time.

"Jinx!! You owe me a coke." Again, the duo was somehow still in sync.

The barista had to let out some laughter herself. "You two are a cute couple. Okay, I'll be right out with your goodies."

"Oh...we're not-" before Ashlyn could finish, she had already disappeared back inside the cafe. Aw well, the goalkeeper thought to herself. I enjoyed the compliment. I think we'd be a cute couple too. Ali didn't object to it either, she just blushed.

The taller girl passionately smiled as she snuck a glimpse of the beautiful Ali Krieger sitting in front of her checking her phone.

"You know, it's not much of a date if you're on your phone the entire time." Ashlyn teased. She enjoyed playfully poking at Ali, and at this point, and knew the brunette didn't mind it either.

"I told you, who said it was a date to begin with?" Ali bit back a smile.

"Well, it's not much a non-date if you're on your phone the entire time either." Ashlyn challenged again. Ali Krieger turned a soft pink in her cheeks again. "I'm...not texting anyone. Just taking pictures of you."

"WHAT! Let me see your phone!" She lunges over the table to try and grab Ali's cellphone but was unsuccessful. In fact, Ashlyn almost knocked over the table. 

They both looked at each other lovingly and roared out in laughter. Ashlyn Harris had to hold back a comment on how good she must have looked. She decided it would be for the best to refrain from saying it.

"Alexandra, I'm really into you...I hope you know that."

The barista came out with their drinks, and Ali was the first to take a swig of her iced coffee.

"I do know. Don't worry so much. I like you too, a lot more than I should...and definitely a lot more than I intended to." Ashlyn chuckled to herself.

With Ali, she quickly learned, there was always a little bite or a little ball of fire to a positive note. She didn't mind that. It was new, different, and all the more intriguing.

"So I deserve to know more about you now, right your majesty? I think I should get every last detail."

"I prefer to be called a princess. I'm joking. I suppose I can do that, I just don't know where to begin."

"Well princess," Ashlyn let her signature dimples come out to play some more. "I got all day."

And so they talked each other's ears off for the entire day, pouring conversation out naturally and effortlessly.

The cafe closed around four in the afternoon, which led to the two of them going to the beach after all.

"You know I give you a hard time on purpose right?" Ali finally admitted. "I don't like to open up to people that often. My last relationship didn't go so hot, and I just figured it would be easier to never be vulnerable or put myself out there..." She stopped to pick handfuls of sand up and let her slip between her fingers.

Ashlyn threw a little bit of sand at the beautiful girl, jokingly of course. Typical Ashlyn. "I figured so. It's okay, I understand you know. Why do you think I end my relationships like this?" She snapped her fingers."I don't want to let anyone in too far. I'm afraid I'll get hurt."

Ali Krieger looked at her almost in disbelief. "You, player of all players, are afraid to be hurt by some girl? Gosh, you're a bigger chicken than me!"

Ashlyn threw a bigger handful of sand. "Hey, I'm letting you in aren't I! I told you Alexandra, you're special."

"Uh-huh..." The shorter girl paused. "And you're piled with sand!" She dumped an entire bucket on the blonde and bee lined for the water. Ashlyn Harris was quite happily surprised at how fast Ali could run, as well as cut to change direction.

It took her a good ten minutes before she tackled her gently into the water, wrapping her arms protectively around her waist before taking her down to the ground.

The brunette giggled insanely.

Slowly but surely, both of them began to reveal more pieces to each other, they even started to go as far as insecurities. They again, talked for hours, sitting soaked on the beach shore eyeing the vivacious sunset.

As Ashlyn picked sand out of her ear, she caught Ali Krieger sneaking peeks at her, checking her out fearlessly. "You know," the goalkeeper offered. "This is the most fun I've had with someone in a while."

"likewise." Ali replied quickly. "You're okay with the fact that I'm difficult huh?"

"Yeah, I've always loved a good challenge."

"Well, I hope you like this just as much..." The German accented girl grabbed the blonde's hand and linked it with hers. With her free hand, and brought it up to Ashlyn's face, titled her jaw a little, and brought their lips together passionately.

Ashlyn pulled away a few moments later when she felt Ali shiver briefly against her. The not so much of a player anymore got up to grab her miraculously dry sweatshirt.

"Here," she threw it at her softly. "I don't want you to get sick." Ali was going to object, but Ashlyn Harris persisted. The shorter girl pulled her top off to reveal her side tattoo and her toned body, and Ashlyn felt herself almost drooling at the sight of both things. She came back down to earth and helped Ali put the sweatshirt on, kissing her forehead as soon as her head popped out from the crew neck.

Ali felt her stomach turn because of Ashlyn's spontaneous cuteness. 

"I don't want the day to end," Ali sighed somewhat sadly. She was letting her guard down for the first time in a while. It was surprising.

"It doesn't have to end now." Ashlyn pulled her in closer to keep her warm. "We could go back to my place." It was a bold move and Ashlyn Harris assumed that Ali would make terrible assumptions out of the gesture, but she didn't care. It was all or nothing with the mysterious girl, Ashlyn quickly learned.

"To do what?" Ali questioned, her tone softening up as if she was actually down for the idea but wasn't exactly 100% about it.

"What do you think?"

"You're probably gonna try and have your way with me." Ali joked. That got her a satirical little shove from the keeper.

"You think I'm some lecherous girl who fucks on first dates? No way. I was just thinking we could maybe watch a movie, get you out of your wet clothes, and maybe, just maybe, I'll cook for you. I make a mean Mac and cheese. Grandma's recipe baby!"

The little pet name at the end wasn't intentional, but it got Ali to smile. She felt her heart slamming against her rib cage now, the nerves suddenly going crazy. Nobody had called her that in a long time, and the fact that Ashlyn was pushing so hard to impress her made her start falling even more. Ali also replayed the way Ashlyn cursed just now. Fuck. She wasn't a big fan of swearing, unless, of course, it was absolutely necessary like when you stub your toe, but even the way Ashlyn swore was sexy, she had to admit to herself.

"Okay you know what, let's do it. Take me your place. I expect gourmet food for real though, you promised!...and I'm sorry for assuming. It was a little joke though."

Ashlyn Harris' eyes widened with joy, her dimples coming out to play again. "Really?! You mean it?! Yes yes yes! I will cook for you and you will love it and you'll never get enough of the food so you'll have to keep coming back for more!" She practically picked her up with one arm and carried her to their car.

Before she could eagerly jump into the drivers seat, however, Ali stopped her.

She pressed her right into the car, her back touching the front door. "Ashlyn? You forgot something."

Harris smiled to herself and braced for a kiss. How cute is she? Ashlyn thought to herself.

When she closed her eyes and leaned in though, she was greeted by a gentle hand to the mouth.

"This isn't a first date, remember?" The goalkeeper laughed with the brunette and rolled her eyes.

"Right. Well I don't fuck on non first dates especially anyways. So don't worry." She winked and stole a kiss from Ali's lips before she could react.

I could get used to this, Ali thought to herself as she stuck her hand out the window to feel the breeze. With Ashlyn driving, the radio blaring, and the stars beginning to come out, Ali was happy.

Yeah, I could definitely get used to this.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey ya'll! I'm posting early today! THANKSGIVING BREAK IS ALMOST HERE, YES THANK GOD. I'm really enjoying writing this; I am warning you now though, it will be super emotional.
> 
> Faking It is currently breaking my heart, oh god. I am literally Amy.

As Ashlyn opened the door to her place, Ali's jaw nearly fell all the way down to the floor. Her place was to die for. Materialistic things seemed to be her forte. The perks of being a professional athlete, Ali thought to herself. Her admiration was interrupted by Ashlyn's voice. 

"Well, this is it. It's not as neat as it usually is since I haven't been home in a while, but I hope you don't mind."

Ali blinked. _I beg to differ,_ she thought to herself. Hardly anything was out of order. _She should see what my place looks like..._

"Here, let me get a hot shower going for you. After you finish, you can wear some of my clothes." The blonde disappeared into the master bedroom's bathroom. 

Ali had a valuable moment with herself to recollect. She exhaled slowly and took everything in. The brunette typically hated first dates. Either she was awkward, they were awkward, or the entire thing was awkward...guys would usually skip the fluff and flat out try and get in her pants...

Dating in general, Ali came to a conclusion, was not her forte at all. Kyle seemed to have the same fate. Maybe it ran in the family. 

Nonetheless, this was different. She was seriously enjoying being in Ashlyn's company. Actually, Ali Krieger could barely get enough of her. This was only the first time that they spent time together legitimately, and she was loving every second of it. 

However, a small part of her reminded to always keep her guard up. No matter how much she was beginning to like the cute blonde, Ali promised to restrain herself. She didn't want to be heartbroken. She didn't want to be played. 

Ashlyn emerged a few minutes later with a big cheesy smile on her face. "Okay, the shower's running so take your time. I'll be cooking in the kitchen." 

"thank you." Ali mumbled. 

"No problem princess."

The brunette awkwardly made her way into the bathroom, disappearing swiftly out of Ashlyn's sight. She laughed to herself as she watched Ali go. 

_Man, I really really like this girl. Even her mumbling inaudible words make me want to kiss the crap out of her. What is this?_

The tall girl pondered timidly to herself about the "non-date" they were having so far and felt all giddy inside. It was enough to motivate her to get cooking in the kitchen. Ashlyn Harris strapped her favorite chef apron on and got started, all the while listening to some tunes. She worked best when there was music. 

Ali stepped into the shower and tried her hardest not to sing. It proved to be an uphill battle because that was of her many therapeutic ways to release, but she was successful and succumbed to a low hum. The brunette enjoyed using Ashlyn Harris' shampoo and soap. She didn't mind smelling like her. After all, Ashlyn smelled really good. She wasn't gonna do any complaining about that. 

As Krieger stepped out of the shower, she looked for some clothes but they were nowhere to be found. Secretly she smiled to herself. Ashlyn must have done it on purpose. 

The now very clean and very cold girl emerged only in a towel wrapped around her body just above her chest and just below her core. Ashlyn bit her lip a little. 

"I...uh...made a super late dinner." It was nearly 11 at night now. Ashlyn Harris made a notion towards the dining table. It was filled with a whole bunch of ridiculously gourmet goodies. Macaroni and cheese, salmon and rice, and cheesecake to top it all off. Ali grinned hungrily. 

"Before I ask you how in the world you did all of that in an hour, can I get some clothes? I know you told me you left some in the bathroom but I looked and they definitely weren't there..." Ali's body began dripping water consistently. She flipped her hair. 

Ashlyn felt her knees go weak automatically. "I thought I set some clothes down by the sink..." She had honestly forgotten. "I'm sorry. Come on, you can pick out something out from my room." 

The blonde took her date into her place of solicitude. It wasn't anything like Ali pictured it to be. She imagined posters of girls, messy clothes everywhere, probably video games stacked high, and a stereo that was always blasting. Maybe that was a little overboard.

Ashlyn's room was creative. There were Christmas lights draped around her bed, a tree designed lamp with lights of the same nature, a king sized bed, Nike soccer gear everywhere...and a huge poster of a shark plastered on the wall. That caught Ali's eyes first. 

A pinkish red quickly found its way to Ashlyn's cheeks when she noticed that Ali noticed. "I...uh, shark week is my favorite week." She opened her drawers to reveal a ton of clothes. "Here. Just pick what you want." 

Ali wanted to take her time to really analyze everything and choose wisely, but she realized that she was still practically naked standing in front of Ashlyn. As a result, she quickly grabbed a red U.S. Qualified 2015 T-shirt and some black shorts. Ironically, Ashlyn had just worn that the same morning. It smelled like her natural scent. 

"All right. I'll be back." The brunette disappeared to change and came out a good thirty minutes later. 

Ashlyn pretended to snore on the couch in the living room when she finally saw her. "You call that right back? The food is already cold princess."

Ali Krieger wasn't sure if her being called princess now was just a teasing thing or if it was a legitimate pet name, but she didn't really mind either one. 

"I'm sorry." She managed. "I like to take my time with things occasionally."

"You and me both." A smile made its way to Ashlyn's lips. "It's not as good now that everything's cold though..."

The shorter girl giggled. "It's okay Masterchef. I'll still have some."

They both sat down and dined briefly, all the while sipping on champagne. Ashlyn Harris purposely only poured about a half a cup for each of them; it was for a relaxing leisurely thing, not to get drunk. She didn't want to be intoxicated with beverages; just looking at Ali was enough. Besides, she wanted to embrace and memorize nearly every single moment. The pair talked a little here and there, just about their day and how tired they were.

After they fine dined as much as they could, Ashlyn placed a pillow and a few blankets out on the sofa, then she proceeded to lead Ali back into her room via hand holding. "You can sleep here tonight, I'll just crash out in the living room. It's no big deal, so don't pester me about it, okay? You deserve the best always."

_God,_ Ali thought.  _If she does anything more for me, I may just give in right here and right now..._ Her mind began to wander immediately, especially when Ashlyn took her own clothes off and was standing in her bra and spandex. She was still drenched in sand and soaking wet from earlier. 

"Thanks," Ali mumbled again. It was her thing when she was most nervous. "You should...um, shower?"

Ashlyn Harris smirked and caught sight of Ali checking her out. "You sure mumble a lot. I might have to start calling you that, mumble. But yeah, I'll do that. I definitely don't want to sleep in these wet clothes." _I'd rather be sleeping beside you,_ she thought. After loathing around for a moment, the goalie stepped inside the bathroom and belted "Pocket Full of Sunshine" with all her heart.

  
_Jesus fucking Christ._ Ali felt her heart catch in her throat.  _Why does she have to be so freaking cute? I can't take this anymore._

The surprisingly older girl resorted to pretending to be asleep. After all, it was about to be midnight. She nearly fell asleep to the sound of Ashlyn singing her heart out, but Ali was still awake enough.

When the young goalkeeper finally finished showering, she stepped out in a big baggy t-shirt and just underwear; it was how she always went to bed, Ali Krieger being there was definitely not going to sway the tradition. 

Ashlyn eyed the sleepy girl. Her forehead wrinkles were still on her face from her smile.  _What a perfect person. How can someone slay this hard while sleeping...?_ Without even thinking, she kissed Ali's forehead. "Good night mumbler," she whispered slightly into her ear.

As her lips were about to pull away from the brunette's forhead, a hand gently caught her cheek, a voice spoke and lingered in the air. "Stay with me."

"Are you sure? I don't think that'd be a good idea just yet..." Ashlyn Harris began to pull away.

"Stay." 

Ali Krieger reeled her into a kiss, and Ashlyn Harris prayed the morning wouldn't come any time soon.

"Okay."

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank god for Thanksgiving Break.
> 
> CARMILLA NO
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr maybe?  
> breatheaims.tumblr.com

Ashlyn rolled over and decided to sleep beside Ali without actually touching her. She was so winded and exhausted from the day that she fell asleep almost with no problem and couldn't remember much else. Or so...that's what she thought would happen at first. 

It's safe to say that that wasn't the case at all.

In the middle of the night, she felt Ali curl up against her and breathe lightly on her neck, just enough for it to tickle with lust. At first, Ashlyn just assumed that Ali was asleep, so she just ignored it, and almost tried to wriggle away. 

That's when she felt a hand grab her waist forcefully. Ali pulled her in even closer and proceeded to rub her body agonizingly slow against hers. Ashlyn moaned a little sleepily and began to wake up a bit. 

If she wasn't awake before, the next few moments would wake her up for good. Ali nibbled on her earlobe and ran her hand under Ashlyn's shirt up and down her back. "I want you right now." The other hand squeezed her butt with anticipation. 

Ashlyn snarled a bit at the sudden contact and began to get worked up. "Ali, it's like 3 in the morning...Are you sure?"

"Show me what you got, Harris. I want you to-" the brunette whispered it gently on her neck so it would tickle and proceeded to suck on it a bit before finishing her sentence. "Fuck me." 

Ashlyn kissed her neck softly and stopped to pull her in even closer, contemplating going through with it. She pulled the brunette onto her lap so she could be straddled and came to her senses quickly after rubbing her back a bit. "Al, look, I love you and all but now is not the right time for this." It hit her as soon as she said it. ...did I just say I loved her? Oh man this has been a long night. Oops. 

Ali's eyes widened. "Ashlyn? What did you say?"

"Nothing. I just, I said Al and I just stopped talking." She nearly pushed Ali off of her and turned around to face away from her and tried miserably to go back to sleep. Real smooth, she thought to herself. Real smooth. 

"You love me already?" Ali blushed and Ashlyn did too. They were sleepy but the simple little phrase woke them both up. The shorter girl turned the goalkeeper over to face her. 

"Uh...um," the blonde hid her face. "I mean...yes. I didn't mean to tell you that so soon...you must think I'm joking or something. I legitimately am sure though...I'm certainly falling for you. It's not that hard. Have you seen yourself? Besides, I'm not made of stone nor incapable of love. I don't love that often, but when I do, I've got to say I love pretty hard." 

Ali Krieger felt her breathing almost stop for a second. She was so flattered it was unreal. They didn't speak for a while, Ali just pulled her in even closer. Their faces inches apart now. 

"Besides," Ashlyn finally broke the silence. "I don't fuck on non-first dates remember?" She grinned as she saw Ali bite her lip but proceeded to the point of getting a little more serious and sincere. "Sex is great, but it's so much better when it means something, so I've heard." The goalkeeper mumbled. "Are you rushing this because you're scared I'm going to end up pushing you into it? I hope not, Ali. I want you to be comfortable around me. I want to make you laugh so hard you cry before we do anything...else. Sex can wait. I don't know how else to prove to you I'm not some sleazy person other than by showing you, so just you wait and see. Trust me."

Yeah, Ashlyn Harris had done it way too many times with way too many girls. The crazy thing was that it had always been meaningless. No one had been capable of making her catch feelings...until now of course. It had taken Cupid long enough. 

For so long, the USA goalkeeper was positive she had been doing it wrong. Ashlyn was careful never to use the term "love making." Other than the fact that it sounded a little weird to her, she didn't make love to girls. Ashlyn just fucked them and bailed the next day. None of them stayed and neither did she. 

This time was different. It had to be. Ashlyn Harris wanted to do everything right this time. 

"Ash?" Ali kissed her nose gently after studying her face. She smiled, emitting those signature cute little wrinkles on her own forehead. 

"...yeah?"

"I think I might love you too, a little bit."

"You're cute princess." The goalkeeper yawned before going back to sleep.

Morning would come way too soon and they both knew it, so Ali curled herself against the blonde and held her tightly for the remainder of the night. 

It was the best night she had ever had, and she slept even better, despite the fact that the amount was bare minimum. 

Ali was overwhelmed. No one had ever treated her so properly, other than her family of course. It was a strange feeling and she didn't know what to make of it all. That's why when she woke up, the natural born early riser and she was, the brunette disappeared without a word. 

When Ashlyn finally woke up, however, much to her dismay there was no body nestled beside her, no good morning smiles, no arms wrapped around her...no Alexandra Blaire Krieger. 

All that was left was a lipstick stained napkin that read: will you still love me in the morning?

Of course you sporadic dummy, Ashlyn though to herself. Of course. 

She groaned knowing Ali Krieger was mysteriously gone again and went back to sleep. 

Sleep, at least for now, could compensate for the pain and melancholy she was about to feel. 

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ali opens up a bit and is both honest and sorry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow it's been a while! Hello all! Just continuing this one since it is apparently my most popular fic.
> 
> WE WON THE WORLD CUP!!!!!
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr? :) justawarinmyhead.tumblr.com

Ali Krieger was hyperventilating, almost border lining an anxiety and panic attack all at once. To say she was freaking out and panicking would be an understatement.

She had not only said I love you to a girl—the first girl she was actually kind of sort of into, but she had kissed her and admitted to liking her just to flip out and leave again. What on earth was she doing? She didn’t understand at all. Why was she trying so hard to fight these feelings? Maybe she felt ashamed. It was weird to think that because her brother Kyle was gay, and it never bothered her. Sexuality was a sensitive topic for Ali, apparently. She didn’t want to be labeled. She wasn’t sure what committing to Ashlyn would really mean.

The panicked girl hadn’t gone far. She had gone back to the same cafe the two were at a while back when they were getting to know each other. The same person who took their order was there too.

Maybe this would take her mind off things. Eating your feelings always does the trick for every situation, right?

“Blueberry muffin and an ice coffee?”  

Ali managed a small smile and nodded at the familiarity of the voice before even looking up. “Thank you.”

“No problem.” The green eyed barista grinned back. “Where’s your…friend?”  
“Oh she’s at home.” Ali Krieger responded, which wasn’t a lie. The question nonetheless evoked a definite knot in her stomach anyways which sucked. She paid for her treats and sat contemplating for a while, nibbling slowly and partially staring out of the window and watching people go by.

After a couple hours, she downed her last sip of coffee right before checking her phone. There was surprisingly only one text from Ashlyn.

Ashlyn: Ali, if you want to talk about what you’re feeling, text me back. If not, you can just ignore this. I won’t stop chasing you though. You need to know that.

The brunette gulped and sighed softly to herself. Venting about all the rambunctious thoughts in her mind surely would help. She just had no idea where to begin. _I guess I have to start by choosing to answer her._

Ali: I’m coming back to your place. Give me a few minutes.

The shaken up girl went to the bathroom inside the cafe to wipe her face, redo her makeup, gather her composure again, and return to the scene of the crime of her disappearance so to speak. 

* * *

 

Ashlyn Harris finally mustered the strength to get up after sulking for a bit. She was a mix of annoyed, hurt, and just flat out sad. At this point, there was nothing and no one she wanted more than this mysterious Ali Krieger. The keeper couldn’t understand why she couldn’t just let her guard down for 2 seconds and be okay with that. Hopefully, Ashlyn thought, our talk will help.

The blond threw on a flannel and put her hair up into a sloppy ponytail before cooking up a quick breakfast of waffles and peanut butter (and cheated with Nutella too)—her to go meal when she was undoubtedly lazy. She washed it down with a glass of whole milk just in time to get the door.

The two stood face to face, both of their eyes red and puffy from crying. Ashlyn was surprised she had cried herself, but seeing Ali try to hide it with mascara made her feel so bad. The tattooed girl extended her arms and wrapped Krieger into a warm hug before letting her in.

“Hey Alexandra.” Ashlyn Harris’ tone was neutral. It wasn’t heartfelt but it wasn’t cold either. They both sat down on the couch.

“Hi. Thanks for having me back.” Ali tried to begin.

“No problem.”  
A brief moment of silence ensued, and it was so horrid Ali Krieger thought she would just come out with it for good. Literally.

“I’m sorry about last night. I shouldn’t have freaked out and left. I knew you would find me again eventually anyways. It’s not that I’m trying to keep you on this impossible chase. It’s not some cat and mouse game where you never win. I just…” She looked down and bit her lip to stop the tears from falling again.

Ashlyn read her like a book and scooted closer, not allowing them to break eye contact by tilting her chin up with her hand. “You just what?”

The emotions rolled over Ali and hit her like ocean waves, intent on drowning someone. She was nearly bawling in an instant.

  
“I don’t do this kind of thing, Ashlyn. It’s weird. I don’t know how to do this whole relationship thing with a girl. I could barely manage with a guy. Plus…my last relationship didn’t go so well. I know I’ve said that to you before.”

“Yeah, but you never told me why. Do you want to share?” She touched the shorter girl’s hands for a brief moment before letting go to wipe her tears.

“His name was Ben. I was crazy about him in college, so I thought. Maybe it was just because out of all the girls that were swooning over him, he chose me. We looked like the ideal couple I guess. He loved me, so he said. I just…nothing ever felt the way I imagined it should. The sex wasn’t mind blowing. He felt that too I guess. He started getting kind of manipulative and abusive.” Ali choked out and finally took a much needed breath. “When I finally broke it off with him, he was devastated, angry. He tried to hit me, but Kyle thankfully was there and the two fought. We were off and on together for three years. Can you believe that? I wasted so much time. It drained me emotionally and physically. I don’t know why I ever let it get that far. I guess he made me feel less vulnerable. He made me feel wanted…it was just for all the wrong reasons.”

Ashlyn pulled Ali into her arms fully now, allowing her to fully embrace the sense of relief that came with talking it out. While the brunette willingly lay in her arms for a moment, Ashlyn Harris caught herself shedding a tear. She was angry. Angry that someone had damaged such a beautiful person to this immensity, mad that Ali had let some asshole touch and see her sacred, bare body, and even more infuriated at the fact that he almost successfully hit her.

She wanted to strangle the guy even though she didn’t know him—to be fair though, she didn’t need to know him to figure out that he was scum.

“Ali, I think you’re a strong human being. I think you know that about yourself too.” The younger girl started.

“I know. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you earlier. I was positive it would scare you away, and I didn’t want that. Ever since that happened, I kind of just made a pact to myself that I would always be the one to leave. I decide when to go, not anyone else. And it’s so complicated Ashlyn. I’m not sure I’m ready to hone the label of being…” she paused.

“Gay?” Ashlyn whispered softly.

“Yeah. I mean, I don’t think I like boys. Sure some of them are attractive, but I don’t think I’ve ever been in love with one. I’m pretty sure I fancy girls…maybe a small part of me has always known. I just kept it submerged in the back of my mind. I mean…I know I like you. But that’s not enough to build a stable relationship on.”

“It’s okay. Coming to terms with who you are doesn’t necessarily mean stamping a label on yourself. You don’t have to tell the world what you are and what you aren’t. They don’t get to tell you what you are and what you aren’t either. You know who you are and what you like. That’s all that matters really. Your brother likes guys and he’s perfectly fine, isn’t he? It’s okay Ali. If it helps, I’m quite honored that you like me.” The goalie kissed the side of her head.

“Yeah but he doesn’t like settling, remember? I don’t know. I think I’ve been ready for a stable relationship for quite some time, but this is big step for me.”

“I want to show you off to the world, princess, but we can start slow. How about we start by going on an official first date? You can go home and get dolled up and I’ll come get you and we can do the whole dinner and a movie? Or we can just watch one here right now and cuddle. That would be fine too.”

Ali’s face lit up a bit and she exhaled the true sigh of relief. “I’d like the movie right now if that’s okay. Thank you so much for being understanding. I just need some time to get use to the idea I guess. I’m sorry I’m being so weird. This is a topic I’ve never talked to anyone about—not even my own brother or my best friends.”

Ashlyn chuckled, lying down and pulling her crush on top of her so they were indeed cuddling. “No problem. By the same, it’s the same concept of dating a guy. It’s literally all the same thing. The only difference is…”

“What? The anatomical parts?”

They both laughed. Ali blushed because she honestly surprised herself at how bold she had been with that comment, and Ashlyn nearly roared of laughter because it was an absolute shock to hear something like that from such an innocent looking Ali Krieger.

“That, and I can give you something all those guys can’t.”

“Oh yeah?” Ali challenged, cocking an eyebrow. “And what’s that?”

Ashlyn flipped the TV onto one of her favorite romantic comedies, Stuck In Love before officially laying back and rubbing Ali’s back.

“Real love.”  


 


End file.
